


A Little Less Restrictive

by StarryEyedLove1



Series: Meetings In The Tower [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLove1/pseuds/StarryEyedLove1
Summary: Anna is definitely feeling the effects of empty nest syndrome as Scorpius heads off for his first year of Hogwarts...that is, until Draco reminds her of how much fun and less restrictive a childless house can be. A fluffy One-Shot which picks up right where the epilogue of 'Meetings In The Tower' left off.





	A Little Less Restrictive

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I planned to write a sequel but I feel like with the success of 'Meetings In The Tower' that would be a REALLY hard act to follow plus I've honestly got no plot for it, so I will be posting 'one-shot's here and there when I feel inspired to do so regarding Anna, Draco and even Scorpius. I know it's not technically a sequel but I do hope you enjoy them!

**A Little Less Restrictive**

_‘Or was it?’_

The thought had creeped into Anna’s head as she both visibly shuttered and banished it at once. She chalked up these feelings of being watched as her anxiety for Scorpius starting school. Beside her, Draco eyed her with wordless concern as she had shivered, but when she smiled assuredly at him he relaxed visibly, offering her his arm to take, she did so gladly as he navigated them both through the crowd of parents with mixed emotions and children anxious for their own turn to go to Hogwarts. It wasn’t until the Malfoys got into their stately flying Mercedes and Anna looked through the rearview mirror at the empty back seat that the realization really hit her…her baby, her miracle boy, was off to Hogwarts.

What came next was natural as she allowed the flow of silent tears to fall down her cheeks. It was so surreal. Draco, who immediately noticed her crying wordlessly gathered her petite body from across the console, and into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. It was as if someone turned on a faucet, she buried her head in her husband's chest and sobbed earnestly.

"Love?"

Anna lifted her head off Draco's chest, and gave him her trademark watery smile, "I can’t believe our baby is gone until Christmas."

"Is that what’s troubling you?" Draco asked, his silver eyes filled with concern. Anna wanted to answer him but she was engulfed in another wave of sobs.

"Love, please talk to me." Draco said gently rubbing Anna's back in relaxing, lazy circles.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Anna said with a small hiccup.

“Of course he will, Hogwarts will be the making of Scorpius-besides he’s got the best traits of a Lestrange /Darcy and a Malfoy, how can he lose?” Draco questioned.

Anna let out a noise halfway between a sob and laugh, “I suppose you’re right, although I’m not sure why he was so worried about being sorted into Gryffindor…”

“Because he’s a Malfoy, love, and Malfoys are no Gryffindors” Draco answered with slight contempt emphasized on the word ‘Gryffindor’.

Although Anna wanted to tell him the real reason for her sorrow was that she’d never been away from Scorpius that long before, she found herself unable to communicate further as the sobs renewed once more. It was all she could do to cling to her husband for an undeterminable amount of time but when she'd finally shed her last tears and looked up the streets of London were nearly empty.

"Could we stay at our Hogsmeade house tonight?" She wondered aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing entirely," Draco responded as he revved up the engine and headed towards their more modest home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. A few minutes of silence in the air was broken by Draco, who asked “So what would you like for dinner? How about the Three Brooksticks?” 

Anna’s silence caused Draco to fix his gaze from the clouds above London to his wife, and he felt his heart melt at the sight of her. She was stunning, even in sleep, with her long dark hair sprawled messily in her face as she was slumped in her seat, her face though tear streaked from crying was still so beautiful and her soft lids fluttered slightly which told him she was dreaming. Draco reached over and gently raked the hair out of Anna’s face to reveal a soft smile on her lips and he wondered with amusement what she could be dreaming of although something told him it was their son….

_Anna’s Flashback Dream_

_"Okay Mrs. Malfoy, the baby is coming and I need you to push!” Healer Minkus said urgently._

_“Anastasia? Did you hear the healer?! The baby is coming now he’s not going to wait for Draco to get back and-”_

_"I KNOW AUNT PHOEBE I’M TRYING!" Anna retaliated screaming at the top of her lungs as another rough contraction wreaked havoc over her petite twenty-five year old body that was swollen from pregnancy._

_"ANASTASIA! DON'T CONTRADICT ME! PUSH!" Phoebe screamed at her niece in the most uncharacteristic way possible. She pushed Anna’s long dark hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "COME ON!"_

_Anna let out another agonized moan as pain ripped through her once more, a knock on the door was a welcome distraction._

_“Ah Joyce, can it wait? Mrs. Malfoy is just about to give birth…”_

_Joyce, the Healer’s Assistant, a tall, dark and slender woman shook her head, “Afraid not, Healer Minkus, Mr. Malfoy has arrived and is absolutely furious nobody contacted him that his wife was going into labor…he wants to see her immediately.”_

_“AUNT PHOEBE YOU DIDN’T FLOO DRACO?!” Anna screamed through another painful contraction._

_“I DID! I LEFT A MESSAGE WITH BLAISE! HE WAS IN A MEETING!” Phoebe retaliated frantically._

_“I WANT MY HUSBAND! JOYCE, PLEASE! GO. GET. DRACO. NOW!!!” Anna bellowed, the contractions were getting closer. She instantly felt horrible for the way she was speaking to the Healer’s assistant but her body felt as though it were under the Cruciatus Curse. Yes, eight hours of labor had made Anna both irritable and exhausted and she wasn’t sure she’d ever see the light._

_Joyce nodded, and disappeared again as Anna suddenly felt the pounding in her fading into the darkness. She was able to concentrate. ‘Push!’ She commanded her body._

_"Just a bit more, Mrs. Malfoy!" The Healer called, "I can see the head."_

_The door burst open again to reveal an impeccably dressed, though irritated looking Draco Malfoy. His mouth was set into firm expression and his eyes were cold like steel, as they swept the room for her. He looked both relieved and concerned when he saw her and rushed to her side immediately. She grinned in such a way that she could feel the warmth return in his eyes, and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she was swept up into the most passionate kiss Draco could muster._

_Anna gripped Draco’s hand very tightly as she pushed harder than she ever could imagine possible. After a final and most painful burst of agony swept her body she heard the most precious noise. A baby crying._

_"Our baby, let me see! Let me see, our baby!" Anna cried out reaching for nothing. Her tears fell from happiness and pain all at once._

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, would you like to meet your son?” Healer Minkus said smiling and presenting the tiny little boy into his mother’s arms as the clock rang seven o’clock. Draco looked so overcome, he could not take his eyes off of the frail child in her arms and tears streamed down his face with pride and awe at what he’d witnessed his wife just do._

_Anna studied her husband’s face with a look of amusement, Draco wasn’t easily rendered speechless yet here he was, speechless. “Draco, my love, what do you think of our little family?” she smiled as Draco broke his gaze from his newborn son to his wife. His smile was contagious, he looked at her like he had the first time they kissed and he cleared his throat…_

_“Anna,” he breathed kissing her deeply once more. “I love you so much! Do you know how much I love you?! More than anything in this world or beyond it! Thank you for making me the luckiest bloke in all the Wizarding World! Our son! We made him and he’s perfect!”_

_Anna chuckled and kissed him back with equal intensity, a throat clearing broke the new parents’ tender moment of intimacy. Aunt Phoebe was there, in all the craziness of Draco arriving just before the labor she’d almost forgot the Darcy Matriarch was still present._

_"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy." Phoebe said stroking her niece’s hair. "I'm so proud of you, Anastasia, so proud!"_

_“Thank you Aunt Phoebs,” said Anna tiredly as she yawned from exhaustion, reading her niece’s expression, Phoebe grabbed her purse wordlessly and gave both Anna and Draco a quick peck on their cheeks before striding towards the doorway._

_“I’m going to pop over your Mum and Dad’s, Draco, and tell them about our newest arrival,” Phoebe announced. “I’ll also tell them to drop by tomorrow, that you two need your rest tonight…”_

_Anna smiled tiredly and Draco nodded gratefully, “Thanks again for taking care of my family till I could get here Phoebe,” he said._

_Phoebe returned his sentiments with a wan smile, “Of course, I love you all, sleep well…”_

_“We love you too,” Anna whispered gently, waving to her Aunt as she moved to pull the door shut behind her, she paused and stared at the small family. “Everything okay, Aunt Phoebs?”_

_“Yes, it’s just…your Mother would have been so thrilled to be a Grandmother, I’m only sad she’s not here to see how happy you are.”_

_“What makes you think she’s not here to see it?” Anna countered with a secret wink, and Phoebe smiled genuinely with a nod before walking out the door and shutting it firmly behind her._

_“I’M A GREAT AUNT!” She could hear Phoebe bellowing down the hall as she went, Anna and Draco laughed in earnest at her Aunt’s reserved excitement until they could no longer hear her whooping and cheering._

_With her Phoebe gone, Anna scooted over to allow Draco into bed with her. Once he entered, he’d draped an arm around her while she held their son, she allowed herself to rest her head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. The couple looked down at their son’s mouth which curled into a peaceful smile. "So, love, what are we going to name our son?" Draco mused in her ear._

_“Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy” Anna smiled with yet another yawn, feeling her eyes getting heavy with exhaustion._

_“Perfect,” Draco replied as Anna shut her eyes and felt herself lulling into a deep sleep, she could also feel him take their baby out of her arms and shift his weight off of the bed._

_“Hello Scorpius, its Father, Mummy and I are so glad you’re here…you see we didn’t think we’d be able to have you and here you are. There are going to be times in your life you’re going to want to tell us to sod off but we’ll always love you, happy birthday son.”  
Draco’s words to their newborn son was the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her exhausted body…._

_End of Anna’s Flashback Dream_

“Anna? Sweetheart, wake up, we’re home…”

Anna’s eyes fluttered open to see her husband’s handsome face smiling gently down at her. She took his hand as he led her out of their flying Mercedes to the same modest cottage that Anna had lived in since she’d woken from her coma fourteen years ago. Coco, much older and slower now, lifted her head from her resting place on the couch and lumbered over to Anna and Draco when they entered the house with as much excitement as she could muster. 

“Hey Coco” Anna whispered weakly, falling to her knees and allowing the old dog to lick her face. “I’m okay girl,” she told her assuredly.

Draco squeezed her shoulder in a reassured manner, “Would you like me to summon you a glass of elf made wine, love?” he asked her.

Anna nodded slowly, and Draco disappeared into the kitchen, no doubt to prepare themselves something to eat with their wine. She sighed gently, picking herself up from her knelt position and making her way down the hallway with the intent to get changed out of her expensive Muggle dress. She made it to Scorpius’ door, which was left ajar, unable to resist, Anna leaned against the entrance of his bedroom door and surveyed the empty bed with messy green sheets left unkempt from the morning. She also took in the posters on his wall: two of his favorite wizarding rock band “Baron’s Hex” and one of the pretty, magenta haired witch named Morgana Jagger, the lead singer of ‘Merlin’s Curse’. Anna could tell her son fancied that particular witch, although it was hard to see why, as Morgana reminded her of a teenage Nymphadora Tonks, which was Draco’s cousin. Scorpius also had an Ireland Quidditch poster of Colin O’Rourke, who was the star chaser on the team. It was autographed, of course, due to Draco managing the team’s account and brought home to Scorpius as a surprise two summers ago. 

Anna entered her son’s empty room despite herself, she picked up her wand and aimed it at the mussed sheets on her son’s bed which meticulously sprang into a made bed, and another wordless flick of it took care to tuck the corners under the mattress. The clothes from this morning, which he’d left scattered on the floor were immediately summoned into his laundry hamper. Satisfied with his neater room, she pocketed her wand once more, smoothed out his comforter and sat on the edge of his bed, taking in the absence of her child. An involuntary sob escaped her lips and a set of familiar hands wrapped around her waist, she turned to find Draco with two glasses of wine placed gingerly on Scorpius’ nightstand.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he chuckled softly, taking in the appearance of their son’s much neater room. “You cleaned for when he comes home, didn’t you?”

“I just made the bed,” she answered meekly, looking at her reflection in her shiny black pumps. “And summoned his dirty clothes to the hamper. Oh I’m so sorry Draco! You took the day off and I’m a glorious mess! It’s just-these past eleven years, my life has been consumed with being a Mother and Wife and now my baby is-he’s…he’s gone!”

Draco chuckled again despite himself, “Oh Anna, you worry so much but we’ve raised a good boy and he’ll find his place at Hogwarts.” He took his worried wife into his arms and winked suggestively at her, “besides, with Scorpius away at school we can be a little less restricted, if you know what I mean…”

Anna’s eyes got wide and she let out a half scandalized and half amused giggle, “You don’t mean-”

“Remember the night you told me you were pregnant?” Draco grinned and Anna’s cheeks grew hot at the mere memory of that night…she’d made Italian and then they made love on the kitchen table.

“Why Mr. Malfoy!” Anna said rising from the bed in mock horror. “You aren’t suggesting ravishing me on the kitchen table, are you?!”

“Why not at all Mrs. Malfoy” Draco replied, casually as he swept her off her feet and into his arms, “I am simply telling you that you’re the tastiest dessert we’ve got in this house and with our son not here I intend to enjoy you fully…wherever we happen to be when the mood strikes us.” he promised suggestively, sealing his promise of more to come with a scorching kiss very reminiscent of the one she’d given him eleven years earlier.

The glasses of wine were all but forgotten on Scorpius’ night stand as the Malfoy’s found themselves locked in a fierce passionate embrace and fumbled clumsily out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"Draco?" she whispered, her heart aching for him to keep her mind off her son’s journey to Hogwarts.

Without another word, Draco had Anna pressed against the wall beside Scorpius’ bedroom door, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her bottom, her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.

"I don't want him to be judged by our name," Anna confessed shamefully what had been bugging her all day. Instantly, she regretted it, because she didn’t want Draco to think she wasn’t proud to be a Malfoy or that Scorpius shouldn’t be either.

"I know, baby. I know," Draco muttered, pulling her body even closer. "I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright but I can't promise that. I won’t lie to you, Anna, kids can be cruel, but we got to trust he can handle himself."  
Anna shivered under her husband’s ardent gaze and mumbled, "I know." Her eyes downcast in shame.

Draco lifted her face up to his with his forefinger. “Hey don’t look so embarrassed to tell me what’s hurting you. You’re a Malfoy, baby, and I know you’re proud to be one and I know Scorpius, in time, will too.” He looked into her shining green eyes, showing her the raw emotion in them. "I can promise you this though. I will do whatever I can to ensure he grows up to better man then me…even if it's buying the entire Quidditch team new brooms to make him friends." Draco's voice was a low husky whisper as he ran his thumb across his wife’s jaw and to the corners of her mouth. Draco's heart fluttered as Anna’s lips formed a small ‘oh’ in response. Her gaze was soft, filled with love and pride. Draco relished in his ability to distract his wife from her troubles, as he ran his fingers to the back of her neck, up to tangle in her dark hair. Anna shivered with need once more as Draco lowered his head to her own.

His breath tangled with Anna’s, as he caressed her mouth with his own, finally, an impatient growl came from Anna which told him she was done playing. The moment his lips claimed her own the love and passion in each caress of her tongue against his, made Draco want to rush but this was a rare moment, to make love in the hallway of their empty home. Full of desire, but relishing in the thought of not having to wait till their son went to sleep, Draco couldn't hurry things up, he wanted to savor his wife’s sweet mouth, value her lush body, absorb her into his soul.

Anna felt wicked, they hadn’t made love anywhere but their bedroom since Scorpius had been born and she felt twenty-four again with her back pressed against the hallway wall and Draco’s hands all over her. She kissed him back with the same passion for his seduction was enough to make Anna hot with need in a way only he could invoke inside of her.

They sank to the floor of the dimly lit hallway together, hands exploring each other’s bodies slowly and deliberately, while their lips caressed, their tongues twined and stroked, and their teeth gently nipped.

Draco placed kisses down Anna's neck and over her collarbone. "I don’t know what’s sexier," Draco muttered against her hot skin. “The fact that I feel like we’re kids in the astronomy tower again every time we make love, or that fact that you’re the Mother of my son and still every bit as gorgeous as the day we met…you’re such an amazing Mum and Wife. Let me make love to you, right here, and show you just how much I love you…” 

Anna let out a strangled groan. "Draco, I love you, too…please take me now."

That was all Draco needed for his mouth to come back to hers, a burst of excitement and need. Anna moaned deep in her throat which Draco recognized as her pure desire for him. Her hands ran through his hair, her tongue sliding against his own.

Draco pulled her even closer, it was his immediate response. Sliding his hand up her expensive muggle dress, he covered her breast in his hand.

Feeling her heart thud beneath his hand made him only want her more, knowing that she wanted him just as bad. She used that same low, hungry sound in her throat and Draco ran his hand down her silky skin. His hands skimmed down her leg until he got to her knee. Lifting her dress up once more, Draco slid his finger up her leg. She let out a rather loud moan as he got to her butt and found the small strip of silk. Anna’s custom of wearing lingerie under a classy dress or suite always made him grin, knowing what was underneath his wife’s modest and tastefully classy outfits waiting just for him when they got home got him rock hard instantly. Anna winked at him like she could read his mind, she ran her hands up his chest, taking his button down shirt off, slowly with her nimble and steady fingers.

She was wet and Draco could feel her need through her body movements. Her hips against his, her pulse underneath his mouth where he sucked and kissed. Anna lifted her hips against him and in the moment, that breathless, astonishing, wonderful moment, he felt her small climax as he pushed his fingers inside her. Draco found always found foreplay with his wife extremely exotic and enjoyed making her come this way again and again.

He took her dress off with one fast movement, it lay in a heap on the floor in Scorpius’ doorway. Leaning back to take in her beautiful body, he moaned. Anna ground her hips up against his, feeling him hard, hot and sleek against her.  
Draco cupped her right breast in his hand, feeling its weight as he stroke his thumb over the hard nipple and then lowered his head. He took her hard nipple into his wet mouth and sucked. His tongue circled her nipple, teased and stroked until she moaned and ran her finger through his hair. Her back arched and she cried out softly as he sucked on her harder until he moved to the next breast and did the same thing, making her want him so much she started to ache, the heat intense between her thighs.

"You want me to take you right here in this hallway?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Anna moaned as he ran his tongue down the valley between her breasts.

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded and he started going lower and lower. He ran his tongue down her stomach, sliding his hands under the thin strap of silk. He pulled the small thong off of her petite, curvy frame and smirked when he felt the familiar buckle of her hips when his lips touched her folds and she practically exploded when his tongue slid down against her clitoris in a familiar way that every time made her feel like the first time.

Anna came almost immediately this time, a disappointment because he wanted it to last. He knew he could do better and he was right. So he used tongue, lips and teeth until she was sobbing with need, gasping for breath. 

“Draco…” she practically cried as she whimpered his name. “Please…I need you inside me.”

It was all he could not to come at the sound of her voice, he licked his lips savoring the taste of her on his tongue, moved swiftly between her open legs and entered her with one strong, powerful stroke. Anna let out a loud hiss as Draco began to move inside her with a slow, steady rhythm.

Before they knew it, their bodies sleek and covered with sweat, wrapped up in each other and the intense pleasure they felt. Anna couldn't catch her breath as her back was pushed further into the hallway rug with each thrust Draco plunged himself deeper inside her, but she didn’t want to catch her breath at all. She only wanted him, wanted this, right now in their hallway outside their son’s bedroom.

"Wrap your legs around me real good, baby."

Anna, whose legs were splayed wide moments before, obeyed him and let Draco move as deep and fast as he could inside her while she stroked his shoulders and back, kneading and massaging them gently. She let out a soft moan as Draco fastened his pace, they breathed and moved as one until Anna's body went stiff and her head moved back and forth against the rug causing what she knew would be rug burn.

"That's right, baby, and let go. Let it take you away."

Anna let out a primal sound from her throat so beautiful, he placed his lips against her throat, feeling the vibration and felt her body grip him tightly as she reached her climax, his own body trembled too and he spilt himself inside her.  
Anna and Draco locked eyes, shared a secret smile and lay in each other’s arms for a long time without speaking.

“So, have I made you remember all the joys of not having a child running around the house?” Draco asked with a look of mirth in his eyes.

“Come to think of it,” Anna considered grinning mischievously. “I think I could get used to a few months a year not having Scorpius around.” She admitted with a chuckle.

“That a girl,” he coached as he stood up, Anna still laying there, frowned but let out a surprised shriek when he swiftly scooped her into his arms, she could feel his erection against her and feel herself becoming wet in response to it. “I think I will as you put it so eloquently ‘ravish you on the kitchen table’ now Mrs. Malfoy.”

“I think I’d really enjoy that, Mr. Malfoy.” Anna replied huskily and captured his lips in a searing kiss that promised much more to come…


End file.
